The moment I saw you
by Vwxyz Shining Flare BladeEdge
Summary: The class is going on a vacation feild trip to the Snowy Mountains. AlexisxJaden. This is my first fanfic so no flames
1. the surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of GX, but I do own the plot and story

Alexis' POV

For these last days, I couldn't sleep… Weirdly enough, I've been thinking of… Jaden?

Every time he gets near me, I feel so… Nervous? It's a weird feeling that I never get when I'm around others like my friends… Do I like him? Is he someone special? Is it love?

Oh well… Time to go to school…

Right when I step out, I see him. Jaden… I quickly gasped and he noticed me. "Hey watsup Alexis." He said. Oh god. I'm starting to blush… With a final reach of courage, I manage to blurt out a few words that sounded a little like, "Oh, hi Jaden."

"Are you going for the academy?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?" I replied. "Well, wanna go together?" He said. "Umm… Okay?" I said.

Once we reached class I just couldn't stop staring at him…

"Okay class, as you all know, there's a surprise tomorrow. Wanna know what it is?" Professor Banner said.

"YEAH!" the whole class replied in unison. Where was I? Staring at Jaden like in a really weird trance… "Uhh Lex? Lex? Leeeeex?" Mindy was trying to communicate to me like I was on a different planet or something…

"What?" I replied. "She said, "PROFESSOR BANNER IS REVEALNG THE LITTLE SURPRISE THAT'S HAPPENING TOMORROW!" she said. "Whoa… You mean the one he told us about last week?" I said. "Yeah!" Mindy replied.

"Okay settle down now…" Banner said. The whole class immediately became quiet. "We're going on a little field trip!" he told us. The whole class groaned knowing nobody ever likes going to Prof. Banner's field trips. They're usually hikes up the mountain just to see some old ruins.

"No children, it's not just ANOTHER field trip… It's a vacation!" he said.

Everyone started to freak out. Some started yelling, "YEAH!" like they became the best duelist ever or something.

"Now I know its really great, but the limit to partners in this trip are only two people a room, if you think that's the bad news to ruin the trip, you should hear the good news! It's a trip up the mountains!" He said with excitement.

The whole class looked like their eyes were twitching from the major excitement, but just to be crushed. "No children, not just any mountain, but the famed, SNOWY MOUNTAINS! (A/N: I made up the mountain name)

The whole class started cheering. "YAY! YEAH! ALRIGHT!" everyone said. One person got EVERYONES attention with his question, " But how are we going to get there?" that person asked.

The Prof. said, "We're going… BY PLANE! FIRST CLASS!" He cried with excitement. The whole class was really, really happy. Everyone was so shocked, nobody said ANYTHING. They all just sat down with smiles on their faces.

The class ended with Prof. Banner saying, "The trip is tomorrow, and we'll be staying there for 3 days! Choose who your partner will be, because you'll be staying with them for 3 days. Now be good now children."

I went back to the dorms with Mindy and Jasmine to discuss who the "odd one" will be out since it's a two person limit…

"Okay Lex, we've been thinking…" Jasmine started to say…

Okay that was my first story (not counting my ACTUALL first one). How do you guys like it? The more good reviews, the more motivation I have on making the next chapter. BTW, I already have chp. 2 written down, but if nobody likes the story, why type it anyway right? So, the better reviews, the more I want chp.2 up. – V-Z S.F.B.E.


	2. the partner

Authors Note: Okay cool. You guys like my story so I'll continue. Thanks for reviews. No need for more. Sorry for taking so long, I was caught up with school.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GX, but the plot line and story

(Without further announcements, here's "chappie" 2)

As stated in the last chapter: I went back to the dorms with Mindy and Jasmine to discuss who the "odd one" will be out since it's a two person limit… Alexis' POV

"Okay Lex, we've been thinking…" Jasmine started to say…

"Ehh, it's kinda hard to say this, but you're the odd one out." Mindy said

"Hmm… Okay I get it. I'll just find a different partner. Fine by me." I said, thinking of who I should ask. For the next few hours, I was thinking non stop, "Should I ask _him_? I don't know… Isn't he going with somebody else? What will he think? Ahh…"

Well… It's worth a try. Right?

I started walking toward the Red Slifer dorm… Once I reached it, I was thinking of what I should say, when I remembered it was dinner time. I was off to the cafeteria, when Jaden also came out, going to the cafeteria himself.

"Oh, hiya Lex, what're you doing here?" he said as I was turning away.

"Uhh, I was just dropping by to say hi…" I said with a little hint of a lie.

"I can tell you're lying Lex. Just tell me, I'm your friend remember?" He said.

"Uhh… Alright." I managed to summon up some courage and finally blurted out, "Would you like to be my partner for the field trip?" He thought for a moment, so I guessed he was gonna say no so I started to walk away. I looked really sad, because I thought he already had a partner.

"Ok." 

"What?" I asked. "Ok." He said.

"Ok cool… Good bye now…" I said while leaving with a smile on my face.

Then I thought, and turned around. "Don't you have a partner?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied. "Not even Syrus?" I asked. "Syrus is going with Chumley now." He said

"Why?" I asked. He smiled and said, "Because, someone asked me first."

I just walked away with a really big smile.

On the way home, Harrington (he isn't in Dr. Banner's class right? Well if he isn't, I'm moving him there anyways) came up to me and asked me.

"So Alexis, wanna go with me to the mountains?" he said with a grin.

"No." I said while turning him down. "WHA? WHY NOT?" He cried.

"Because, someone asked me first." I said while smiling.I went to the cafeteria and I sat down with Mindy and Jasmine. They looked at me like there was something wrong with me. "Sooo… Who'd you ask to be your partner with you?" both Mindy and Jasmine said in perfect unison. After saying that they just stared at each other like there was something wrong. Then they stared back at me.

"You'll find out girls." I said which left them looking dumfounded. After dinner I went to sleep perfectly with a grin on my face waiting for what lies ahead tomorrow.

END

so that's it. It was short, but hey, who can blame me? Well, I hope this was good because you readers waited for a week for this. So starting on chapter 3 and other chapters. I plan to end this with chapter 6-7 or about that range, so until next time, see ya. – V-Z.S.F.B.E.  Such a long name lol


	3. The plane

CHAPTER 3  
A/N- Thanks for the good reviews. Yeah my story is great isn't it? Lol jk.  
Disclaimer- I don't own GX, but I own the story, and the plot.

(Alexis' POV)

Wakes up

"Ehh… Let's see what's happening today… Oh yeah the field trip… Wait… THE FIELD TRIP! I FORGOT TO PACK MY LUGGAGE! Oh man I can't make it myself…" I cried.

"MINDY, JASMINE!" I yelled. Nearly the whole dorm woke up.

"What what what? "They both said.

"I need help packing. I forgot to do it!" I said. They just looked at each other. They whispered something into each others ears and they let out a small giggle.

"Err… What do you want in exchange." I said, with a little bit of mad in my voice.

"We wanna know who you're taking to the field trip, since you could possibly take ANYONE from the school." They both said in unison, while half giggling.

"Err… Fine, fine, fine… I asked… Jaden Yuki…" I said a little furiously.

They both looked at each other and just let out another giggle. "We'll help you get your luggage if you tell me one more thing." They both said in unison.

"WHAT NOW?" this time, I was really furious.

"Do you like… Jaden Yuki?" They both said with a really big grin.

I looked a little embarrassed.

"Uhh… ALRIGHT I admit it. YES I DO. I HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON HIM." I can't believe I said that.

"Alright, now what do you need help in cleaning?" They both said.

I looked so mad. They made me go through such an embarrassing moment, and they act as though it was nothing… Grr…

We finished packing when all three of us were headed to Dr. Banner's class room.

"Ok, children. Stand next to the person you're going with on the field trip." He said with a smile.

Of course I felt embarrassed to stand near Jaden, but I had to. He looked totally cool. We were the only pairing that had a Slifer and an Obelisk. Everyone stared at us.

clears throat "Okay children, make a double file line and follow me to the plane.

Once we reached the plane, it was so awesome. It was really roomy, and comfy. There were carts being pushed around, that were full of snacks. They were free, because the school paid for all of this.

The ride was really really long. It was about 14 hours long.

I got really tired, and really bored. It seems I had nothing to do on the plane. Jaden was just looking at his cards.

Wow I can't believe a Slifer like him would have such good cards, and such good skills at dueling…

Well that only makes him more attractive. For the next 5 minutes, it felt like a blur. I was thinking of when I should confess to him that I like him… Then I felt sleepy. Before I slept, I looked at Jazz and Mindy just across us. They stared at me with big grins.

I felt too tired to care so I just fell asleep… When I woke up I noticed I was sleeping on Jaden's shoulder. I blushed really red. I looked at him. He was just staring out through the window.

He looked at me, and smiled. "Oh. You're awake. Good morning Lex" He said with a smile.

END

So how was that? If it sucked, don't blame me, because this came out in one day. So enjoy. – V-Z.S.F.B.E.


	4. Long awaited chap 4

A/N: SORRY SORRY PEOPLE. What for you ask? Well, clears throat I forgot to update in nearly a month! Even though all you people love it, I'm so caught up with school, and other business. Sorry! Ok, as a gift of apology, I will make this chapter a little longer than the others. Well at least a little longer... It's like a sorry, for making you guys wait so long. So, enjoy ().

A/n #2: If you're wondering, I do watch the ENGLISH Gx. But at the same time, I know a lot about the Japanese version, so don't flame me about anything involving the English version. ESPECIALLY STUPID TALK like- "stooped n00b. U shuld wach da jap vershun u n00b." I freakin hate that.

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, or characters. Only the plot. (CHAPTER 4)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexis' POV

I just woke up… What happened…? Why's Jaden looking at me?

"Finally woke up?" He said

Woke up? What does he mean?

"Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder. Everyone was looking at us. Yeah, kinda embarrassing, but I just looked out the window. Something seems so interesting about the sea… You look worried… Is there something you want to tell me?" He said, while looking out the window.

"Uh, yeah. I want you to know that I-"Being cut off.

"Attention students! We now arrived at the Snowy Mountains. Look out the window to see the giant snow mountains. We will be arriving in 10 minutes. After this, we'll be taking a bus up the mountains for 2 days. Enjoy!" Professor Banner said on the intercom.

I immediately looked out the window and saw such a beautiful scene. So much snow. Snow was every where. I've never seen anything like this…

After that, we landed. Prof. Banner told us to get our stuff and get off the plane.

We were to locate and move into the cabin we were staying at. After that, free time for 2 hours, until that, we meet at the Gourmet Le' Foodeta (some funny restaurant name I made up), for a dinner with the rest of the field trip people.

After lunch, breakfast, lunch, and dinner will have to be up to me if I want to eat or not, and where I want to eat.  
"Ok! Let's get moving!" Jaden started to say.

Luckily for us, our cabin was # B-102. It was fairly close.

We were carrying our luggage when it seems as though I tripped.

Jaden immediately ran back to help me forgetting about his stuff. He helped me up,

While holding his hand and pulling me up, I started to blush. Oh man… I walked over to my luggage and carried them. We started walking again.

Jaden started to say, "So Lex, what were you going to tell me before Prof. Banner interrupted you in the plane?"

"Uhh… Ehh… Nothing. Don't worry." I said with one of those "trying to hide a lie" smiles.

He said, "Ok. Now let's get going to our cabin."

We reached the cabin. It was pretty comfy and warm in there. I unloaded my luggage and checked to see what Jaden was doing.

He was sitting there all dazed looking at his cards. Doesn't he do anything that doesn't involve cards? I thought.

I came in, and said, "So what do you wanna do?" seeming all bored.

"I dunno." He simply replied.

"Well I'm hungry, wanna come get a bite to eat with me? I forgot breakfast…" I said embarrassingly.

"Uhh… Hmm… Sure." He said.

We just went out to grab some fast food. I was starving actually. Not just hungry, but starving…

After that, while walking home Jaden threw a snowball at me… "What was that for?" I said confused. He smiled and said snowball fight. From around use nearly 15 people popped out that was from our school.

It turned into a crazy 17 person snow ball fight that consisted of two teams.

After that, Jaden and I were both exhausted. Badly. We both nearly forgot about the lunch, and just wanted to sleep. Too bad someone had to come and knock on our cabin door…

"IT'S TIME FOR THE LUNCH LOVEBIRDS!" that anonymous voice yelled. Wait… I recognized that voice… It was…

"JAZZMINE! MINDY! COME BACK HERE!" I yelled while chasing after them right out the door.

"What the-"Jaden said in big, big confusion.

END

A/N: So how'd you like it? The one month awaited chapter. SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: ... O.o Well haven't updated in a while and I finally got some superb free time . So here's the awaited continuation of a umm... How long has it been? Ah! 10 months! I haven't updated my story in ten months so well I hope you enjoy o.o

A/n: Once again, sorry about the long wait. Caught up in school, no time to do anything, the stuff. Got a huge project ahead, so this one might be the last one in a while. Ah and one more thing, I messed up. They were supposed to say DINNER and not LUNCH. Too lazy to fix it :P .

Disclaimer: I don't own... You know the drill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I started chasing them with all the energy I had. Jaden however, he just started walking calmly like nothing happened. I hope he doesn't expect anything...

"GET BACK HERE!!!!" I yelled loudly.

I eventually chased the 2 of them right to the restaurant. Everyone was outside waiting for seats so I guess I made it on time. Jaden wasn't in sight at all. I was worried if he was going to miss the dinner...

"If you guys say ANYTHING at all, I swear I will kill you!" I whispered to them angrily.

"Wow everyone's here!" Jaden said like nothing happened.

"Made it just in time! We just got seats. Good timing Jaden!" Prof. Banner said.

I walked inside silently not speaking of any of the events that just happened... I really hope Jaden doesn't expect anything...

Well I decided to sit and eat with the rest of my friends. Jaden went and ate with Syrus and the rest of his friends. Jazzmine and Mindy kept teasing me about him. They kept saying, "Pss!! Tell him!!" Gosh it was pretty annoying...

Well the meal was really amazing... It was really gourmet stuff! We had food like snow crabs, lobsters, and even foreign specialties... Mostly Italian stuff... I kept watching Jaden. It was a food frenzy... I laughed a couple of times because they just kept going at it. They tried to take the food the fastest. It was pretty funny.

"Hey lets go back to our cabins Lex." Jaden said to me.

"Umm why not sure..." I replied.

About half way through the walk home I'm guessing it was about... 7:40 P.M. ? This kid jumped out of the darkness and scared me half to death. He challenged Jaden to a duel... For what though? I didn't hear correctly...

"You're on! I'll never back off from a duel!" Jaden said proudly.

"Winner gets Alexis' heart!" That kid said.

I noticed he was one of those conceited Obelisk Blue kids. I kinda blushed when he said winner gets my heart... I really hoped Jaden wins...

--- A VERY long duel P ---

Jaden won! Like usual, he used his signature Flame Wingman to win... The kid just sighed and backed off and left the scene... I walked to Jaden and congratulated him on his victory... I kinda blushed when I did that...

We reached the cabins and guess what time it was... It was nearly 8:30 P.M.! The duel took nearly an hour...

"Well, what can we do now?" I said to Jaden.

"I don't know, what do you want to do Lex?" Jaden replied.

"Umm... How about we just walk around. The moon looks beautiful... And the scenery looks pretty nice too..." I said.

"Sure! Sounds like fun. I mean I got nothing else to do." He said.

Then we were off on our way. It was pretty cold... Jaden wasn't though... I liked the fact that Jaden was kind, caring, and very talented! When things come up, he always put his friends before himself... So dauntless...

When wind came and blew right into us I was nearly freezing...

"Hey what's wrong Lex?" He said.

"Well for one, it's really cold!" I said shivering.

"Well you can take my jacket." He said with a nice guy jacket...

Well I just responded with thank you... I started to blush. Jaden was so kind to others... I felt a lot better and a lot less cold than before.

"Hey aren't you going to get cold?" I said.

"Nah, I'm alright... It's fine really; I don't really need that jacket." He said nicely.

I liked his smile... It was pretty cute and charming...

We continued walking for about half an hour. I got tired and wanted some rest so we stopped under a tree. We rested on the tree trunk... I've been thinking about telling him... But why was I so... _Nervous?_ I just couldn't get the courage to tell him.

We sat there just talking about the memories we had. Like the first time I met him and the first time we both dueled... That was one of the greatest moments of my life...

"The moon looks very beautiful tonight... It's a full moon..." I said calmly...

"Yeah... Yeah it does... Hey look, if you ever want to talk, you can always talk to me... I'll be here." He said smiling...

I blushed... "Yeah thanks Jaden..." I said...

Well here's it. I guess I should say it about now... Should I? I really want to know his answer, but then I'm scared if he'll reply negatively... _I don't know what to do!_

I'll have to do it!

Perfect timing.

END!

Well how's that for procrastinating? Haha, sorry about the long wait. Hope you guys liked it! )

Maybe I'll end it next chapter or in 2. I'll promise to have them up in about a week. Maybe I'll even add an alternative ending, or a sequel to keep you guys interested D. Stay tuned. You might be disappointed LOL!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: "So hows you likey?" . Well here's chapter 6 folks. I might end it here . ... Maybe I'll make a chapter 7. Highly doubt it. Only if you guys want it though.

Disclaimer: Don't own GX but plotline and the story.

Perfect Timing.

Perfect Timing...

I'm dying inside... Feels like I'm breaking apart.

"He- Hey Jaden..." I said calmly.

"Yeah what's up Lex?" he replied...

"Can I tell you something? Something that's really important?" I said.

"Yeah sure, we're friends remember." He said.

"Well... We've known each other for a while now... And you're so good at dueling and everything... You're even better than me... Jaden I –" Interrupted.

"Hey, what are you guys doing out here so late? It's nearly 9:20 P.M.!" Professor Banner said while popping out of no where.

"YIKES!!" Jaden and I screamed together. "Alright fine, we'll go back to the cabins..."

We walked back... It seemed the night only got colder and colder every moment. I couldn't believe how cold it was, and Jaden didn't feel a thing. It felt like an eternity to get back to the cabins...

Once inside, I turned up the heat and decided to take off my jacket (Jaden's jacket too). I went to go take a shower and wash up. Jaden did the same after me. I checked the fridge if there was any food inside... Guess I was concentrating on Jaden more than eating.

There was chocolate and mint ice cream inside the freezer...

"Hey Jaden you want chocolate or mint ice cream?" I asked.

"Chocolate is fine." He replied smiling...

His smile... It was so adorable... It was also what made him cute... So I tossed him the Chocolate Ice Cream cart with a spoon. We began eating Ice Cream on the sofa in the cabin. The Ice Cream was soft... Unbelievably delicious too.

We just ate silently... Sitting there spooning mouthfuls of delicious Ice Cream in our mouths... Until something broke the silence.

"Hey Jaden... As I was saying before Professor Banner showed up..." I began to say...

"Lex I have something to tell you." He interrupted.

He looked worried... Sad too... He also looked very serious.

"I've always thought about this... Ever since I met you... That first day, you seemed different from everyone else..." He continued...

"Lex... I want to say... I like you. No... I _love_ you. Ever since I met you. You always seemed so "extraordinary"..."

Can't believe it... I thought he wasn't interested in me... I thought only I liked him, but he likes me... Is this a dream? It can't be a dream...

I sat there silent... He sat there silent...

"Well Jaden, I like you too... Ever since I met you, I've liked you too..."

The rest seemed like a blur... All I could remember as that... We kissed.

We then just went to sleep... I didn't know what would happen the next day...

-Sleep-

Well... It's morning... Another day, another adventure!

"Hey Lex, you want to go out?" He asked me right away...

"Umm sure!" I replied half asleep.

The rest of the day, we went out... Ate, shopped, normal things friends would do. Every so often I would hold his hand and we would walk. We passed a few kids from school... They were giving us weird looks... Like something was wrong. I think some kids know that we like each other...

Today ended quick... I can't believe such a good time I had with Jaden. He was so sweet, charming, and funny. He even bought most of my stuff for me... I had to refuse to take his money then he didn't pay for it. What a nice guy...

The day ended. We're back in our cabins enjoying our last day at the Snowy Mountains... Tomorrow we would go back after 2 days of fun and other things as well... I got ready for bed... Jaden said good night and gave me a kiss on the cheek... How sweet...

End.

Alright one more chapter . 


End file.
